charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
A Knight to Remember
, Paige and Phoebe at the Book of Shadows]] A Knight to Remember is the 72th episode of Charmed. :First Airdate: November 1, 2001 :Episode number 72 :Episode 4.06 :Written by: Alison Schapker, Monica Breen :Directed by: David Straiton Guest Starring * Charlie Webber as The Prince * Joie Lenz as Lady Julia * Jesse Woodrow as Glen Belland Co-Starring *David Reivers as Bob Cowan *Frank Crim as Driver Plot Paige is with Glen at her apartment, telling a fairy tale with a dark twist: the evil enchantress gets the prince--but killed him and took over his kingdom after delivering his son. She has forgotten the spell that the enchantress used to summon the prince. In the past, an enchantress summons Lady Julia, the Prince's fiancee, to her castle and tells her that she intends to marry the Prince since the stars have aligned in her favor. Lady Julia objects, but the Enchantress imprisons her. The Enchantress bears a striking resemblance to Paige. Piper is still haunted by memories of Prue. She visits Prue's bedroom, which is essentially as Prue left it when Shax killed her. Piper mulls that Paige could come to live to the Manor too, to help out in fighting demons. Particularly, a shocker demon is stalking the mansion, forcing Phoebe and Piper to avoid using electrical devices. However, they need the Power of Three to vanquish it. Phoebe picks up a cordless phone to call Paige, releasing the shocker demon.He blasts Piper and Phoebe, but Piper recovers and blasts him. The shocker demon retreats into an outlet. Piper suggests to Phoebe that they let Paige move in. Not only will it make it easier to fend off demonic attacks at the manor, but it won't force Leo to keep constant watch on her. Phoebe isn't sure if they're ready to have Paige living with them, if only because she hasn't lived with them before. However, Piper thinks they have to try. Paige is running late, as usual. Glen suggests she come to Australia with him; he's leaving town tomorrow. Paige demurs, saying she has "responsibilities" that will likely keep her in the States. Piper and Phoebe then meet Leo outside Paige's apartment; Piper hasn't seen Leo in several days. They barge into Paige's apartment, much to Paige and Glen's disgust. They tell her that they need her to vanquish the shocker demon, but Paige angrily shoos them out. In the past, the prince confronts the Enchantress and draws his sword on her. She casts a spell, making him love her instead of Lady Julia. Paige comes to the manor, to consult the Book of Shadows. Piper suggests that she move in. However, Paige is irritated at the sisters' coming into her apartment without knocking, and thinks they'll make a habit of barging into her room if she moves in. She also wants a life outside of magic. She is looking for the spell from her fairy tale and excitedly reads it when she finds it. The prince is summoned into the present. The prince pursues Paige through the manor. Piper freezes the prince and Paige stalks out of the house. Piper and Phoebe notice the VCR and TV have turned themselves on. Suddenly, the tape ejects and the shocker demon blasts out. Piper tries to blast him, but instead blows up the TV. The shocker demon blasts Piper over the couch. Phoebe levitates to kick him but instead, the Shocker Demon grabs her leg and starts to electrocute her. Piper knocks the demon out of the way, then blasts it back into an outlet. Meanwhile, the prince has escaped and is again after Paige. He hijacks a garbage truck at swordpoint and demands to be taken to Paige. The Enchantress plans to go after the prince. Her spell has appropriated the prince's love, and she can't kill Lady Julia without breaking the spell; so she takes a lock of Lady Julia's hair to make another potion. Leo again tries to convince Paige to move to the manor. She is frustrated with being a witch, and thinks she's being made to live up to Prue's example. She's seriously thinking about moving to Australia with Glen. Meanwhile, Piper is on the phone with Darryl, who is telling her of the truck hijacking. Phoebe is scrying for the prince, but can't find him. Leo returns without Paige, and tells them that they would need a good sisterly argument to actually convince her to move in. Meanwhile, the prince tracks Paige to her workplace. The shocker demon attacks through the copier and the prince attacks it with his sword, causing it to retreat. Mr. Cowan demands to know what's going on, but Paige passes the prince off as a performer in the Renaissance fair. The two hustle out. Phoebe reads the Book of Shadows entry on the Enchantress and realizes that Paige's fairy tale isn't really a fairy tale at all. Rather, it's a memory--the Enchantress was Paige's past life. Piper is skeptical, but Phoebe thinks it's similar to how her past life came back to haunt her. Piper is still unconvinced, since the Enchantress had the power to conjure all of the elements, and Paige doesn't have that power. A portal opens in the attic and the Enchantress steps through. Piper is stunned at how much the Enchantress looks like Paige. The Enchantress blows Piper and Phoebe off their feet and demands to know where the prince is. When they don't talk, the Enchantress shoots lightning at them. She chases Piper and Phoebe through the house before escaping. While Piper and Phoebe are cleaning up the mess, Leo orbs in and tells them that they can't let the Enchantress find the prince. If they have a child, dark magic will rule his kingdom forever, and the present could be altered as well. Phoebe fears they might not be able to vanquish the Enchantress without harming Paige, so they decide to bind the Enchantress' powers instead. The Enchantress follows the prince to Paige's office. Cowan sees her, and thinks Paige is in the Renaissance Fair as well. The Enchantress picks up a picture of Paige and a coworker, and realizes Paige is her present incarnation. The prince begs Paige to come with him, but Paige isn't willing; she knows it's just the spell talking. Just as he's about to kiss her, Leo orbs in with Piper and Phoebe, and they explain what they've discovered. Paige is horrified; she fears she might really be evil. However, Phoebe assures Paige that she's grown. Paige insists on going after the Enchantress herself, since she put them in danger. Phoebe doesn't want her going alone, but Piper agrees to let her go. Paige spots the Enchantress in the parking lot. Before Paige can run her over, the Enchantress blows the car back, popping one of Paige's tires in the process. The Enchantress isn't pleased to discover that Paige is a good witch. Paige throws the potion, but the Enchantress disintegrates it and blows Paige into her windshield. While Leo heals Paige, the Enchantress barges in, opens a portal, and beckons the Prince to come with her. Piper and Phoebe dive through before the portal closes, but Leo and Paige are too late. Paige is distraught; she realizes she should have let Piper and Phoebe help her. Leo tells her she's still a powerful witch in her own right, and suggests she tap into that power. Paige alters the prince-summoning spell to bring her and Leo to him. A portal opens, and they go through it. In the past, Piper and Phoebe are chained to a wall. Lady Julia wonders who they are, and Piper tells them that they're witches. Paige and Leo arrive just as the Enchantress is about to get in bed with the prince. Leo doesn't think Paige can hold the Enchantress off, but Paige thinks that she may be able to channel the Enchantress' powers. Leo rushes into the dungeon, but as he's trying to free Piper and Phoebe a guard attacks him from behind. Paige confronts the Enchantress, who tries to blast her with lightning. Paige replies with lightning of her own. Leo grabs a sword and manages to best the guard. He frees Piper, Phoebe and Lady Julia, and they all go after the Enchantress. The prince begs the Enchantress to spare Paige, but she blows him out of the way. Piper, Phoebe and Leo rush in. Paige blows the Enchantress into a wall. Before the Enchantress can recover, Piper and Phoebe throw their potions and bind her powers. Lady Julia runs in and kisses the prince, breaking the spell--and they live happily ever after. With her apartment seriously damaged, Paige at last agrees to move to the manor, taking over Prue's old room. Not long after redecorating her new room, Paige flips a light switch and the shocker demon comes out. They say a spell and vanquish the shocker demon. Paige then heads out to spend some time with Glen before he heads to Australia. Power Usage * Evil Enchantress / Air Blast / Lady Julia / Prison * Shocker Demon / Electricity Blast / Phoebe and Piper / Manor Kitchen * Shocker Demon / Electricity Blast / Phoebe and Piper / Manor Kitchen * Piper / Molecular Combustion / Shocker Demon / Manor Kitchen * Leo / Orbs / Himself / In front of Paige's Loft Door * Paige / TK-Orbs / Plate / Manor Kitchen * Piper / Freezes / The Prince / Manor Kitchen * Piper / Molecular Combustion / TV / Manor Living Room * Shocker Demon / Electricity Blast / Piper / Manor Living Room * Evil Enchantress / TK / Jail Bars / Prison * Evil Enchantress / TK / Jail Bars / Prison * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Evil Enchantress / Air Blast / Piper and Phoebe / Manor Attic * The Evil Enchantress creates 3 fire blasts. * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Kitchen * Leo / Orbs / Piper and Phoebe / Paige's Loft * Piper / Freezes / The Prince / Paige's Loft * The Evil Enchantress / Air Blast / Paige's Car / Outside * The Evil Enchantress / Fire Blast / Potion Bottle / Outside * The Evil Enchantress / Air Blast / Paige / Outside * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Paige's Loft * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Outside * Leo / Heals / Paige / Outside * The Evil Enchantress / Fire Blast / Paige's Loft / Paige's Loft * The Evil Enchantress / Air Blast / Piper and Phoebe / Paige's Loft * The Evil Enchantress / Fire Blast / Paige / Castle * Paige / Fire Blast / Evil Enchantress / Castle * The Evil Enchantress / Fire Blast / Paige / Castle * The Evil Enchantress / Air Blast / The Prince / Castle * Paige / Air Blast / Evil Enchantress / Castle Witch-Whitelighters # Paige Matthews: 25 years old, Apartment 3, Evil Enchantress past life, Evils # Shocker Demon # Evil Enchantress Book of Shadows # The Mariners page is before the page on How to Vanquish Your First Warlock # The How to Vanquish Your First Warlock page is right before the Succubus page. # The Succubus page is before the Instant Karma spell. # The Evil Enchantress page is after the Instant Karma spell. # The To Call a Lover to Oneself is right after the Evil Enchantress page. The Evil Enchantress To Call a Lover to Oneself Spells # The Evil Enchantress casts the To Call a Love to Oneself on the Prince. # Paige creates a Spell to Bring Herself to her Love. # The Charmed Ones cast the Shocker Demon Vanquishing Spell. To Call a Love to Oneself :Bring together my Prince and me, :let him fall on bended knee, :I summon him to my side, :that he may take me to be his destined bride. To Bring Yourself to Your Love :Bring together my Prince and me, :Kingdom now I wish to see :Crossing history to his side, :From myself I will not hide. Shocker Demon Vanquishing Spell :Vanquish we three witches cry, :One final shock, and then you die. Potions # Evil Enchantress makes a potion to find The Prince (need a lock of the lover's hair). (unseen) # The Charmed Ones use a potion to Bind the Evil Enchantress's powers. 406